


My sweet angel

by Christine289



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-03-13 20:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christine289/pseuds/Christine289
Summary: This a self insert with me as an angel who was kept as a slave by a demon and how she was saved by the creepypastas and fell in love with offenderman.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story and it will be very mature.

Chapter 1 escaping hell

Part one

Hi my name is Blair and I am an angel. All angels have a mark on their body that is a soulmate mark. Mine is on my leg and is a rose. I was also told that my soulmate would have something to do with the mark. I wonder who he is and what he looks like.

I know that the one who kidnapped and enslaved me is not the one. For one thing he is a demon, also he raped me. When I was younger I was told that an angel can only loose their virginity to the one that holds their heart.

He has been trying since I was kidnapped to get my heart. But because someone already has it he has kept me as a sex slave. The reason that he took me was to make me his sex slave. He never told me his name, just made me call him master. He never used my name, just called me pet. I hated him. He had me kidnapped when I was 50.

Today on my 100th birthday I decided to escape. I knew he would send lower level demons to bring me to him. As the demons were letting me out of the cage I was kept in they turned around and I attacked. Then as I was flying out of there I heard one demon say "don't let her escape."

The demons where attacking me as I flew. I heard one say "don't hurt her too much or the master will be mad." I was flying so hard when I was hit in the back. As I started to fall I braced myself and hit the forest floor. I jumped up and started running trying to lose the demons but couldn't. 

As I ran I saw two figures. As I got close I one of the demons shot me in the back causing me to fly forward on to the ground. As I crawled towards them I could feel myself getting ready to pass out. Before I passed out I said "please help" then everything went black.


	2. Saved

Slendermans P.O.V

I was in my office working when Jeff came running in. "Slender there are demons in the forest", he said. That confused me since they never come in my territory. Jeff and I went outside I saw this women come running towards us. 

As she got closer I realized she was an angel. Just the one of the demons chasing her hit her in the back causing her to fall to the ground in front of us. As she crawled twords me I could tell she was about to pass out. Before she did she said "please help", then she fell unconscious.

When the demons saw me they became scared. One said "g-give us the angel" I replied "no, leave now unless you want to die". As the demons were  leaving one said "the master won't be happy we lost his toy". After they were gone I had Jeff bring her inside the mansion.When we got back inside I had eyeless jack and nurse Ann look the girl over.

Eyeless jack P.O.V

Slender and Jeff came over to me and Ann. Jeff was holding this girl with wings. "She was hurt by demons, please take care of her" slender said. I just nodded and took her. After we bandaged her wounds and stabilized her slender came over. "What can you tell me"?

"After examining her I can say whoever had her user her for sex." I said. "It's a good thing that she's an angel" slender said. Before I could ask him what he meant I heard offender say "what's up." Slender then responded " Jeff found an angel running from demons."

Offendermans P.O.V

As I walked in to where my brother was I said "what's up." He told me that Jeff found an angel being chased by demons. I then said "that's weird they never come into the forest." He replied "yes. There was something they said as they were leaving that concerned me." "What did they say" I said. "They said the master wouldn't be happy we lost his toy." As I looked at the angel she shifted and we all saw a mark on her leg. It was a rose. I then asked slender if we could talk in his office and he said yes.

Slenderman P.O.V

Once we got to my office I said "what did you want to talk about brother?" Offender then said "that mark on her leg, it's not a tattoo." "Yes, it's a soulmate mark" I replied. Offender then said "she's my soulmate isn't she?"


	3. meeting everyone

As I woke up I saw I was in a room. That's when I realized that the people that I saw had helped me. There was a young man who said "oh your awake."

He then turned to this women dresses in a nurses outfit and said "please tell the boss she's awake."  
I then asked "who are you and where am I?" He responded "my name is eyeless jack but you can call me ej." As he was about to tell me where we were this very tall man with no face walked in and said " I see she's awake".  
I then said "you were the one who saved me?"

Slender P.O.V

I was sitting in my office with offender when Ann came in and said "Ej wanted me to tell you the girl is awake." I thanked her then we went to see her. Ej had just introduce himself when I said "I see she's awake." 

She then said " your the one who saved me?" I responded "yes child." I then said "could you please tell me why those demons we're chasing you in my forest?" 

She said "I was kidnapped by a demon when I was 50 and kept as a slave." I then asked "do you know the demons name?" She said "I don't know he never told me."

Offenderman p.o.v

After Ann told us that the angel was awake slender and I went to the room. As I listened to slender question her I felt sorry for her. After slender left I said " how are you feeling?" She said "for the first time in a very long time I feel safe." She then asked who I was. I replied "I am offenderman."

After I was well enough the one who saved me brought me into the family room of the mansion to meet everyone. Once everyone was there the man who saved me said "my name is Slenderman, now everyone introduce yourself to her." The one with the blue mask said " we already met but my name is eyelessjack."The man in the white sweater said " I'm Jeff the killer but you can call me Jeff", " my name is Ben" said the boy dresses like link from zelda. " I'm Laughing Jack but you can call me LJ" said the black and white clown. " I'm Jane the killer but you can call me Jane" the girl wearing a white mask said.

 

" I'm smile dog" the bloody husky said, " I'm sally" the little girl in the dirty pink nightgown said. " I'm Masky" the man wearing a white mask said. " I'm Hoodie" the man in the yellow-orange hoddie and black mask said. "I'm Ticci Toby but everyone calls me Toby" the man in the blue hooded jacket said. I then noticed that Blair looked tired so I said "slender I'm going to show Blair her room".


End file.
